Curious George Movie Outtakes
by Gotham317
Summary: Bloopers and outtakes from the famous 2006 movie. Enjoy!


**Curious George: the Movie, Outtakes**

Outtake 1

George swims underwater to find a baby hippo sleeping with his mother, whose back is facing George. But then, mother hippo breaks wind, or water, as several bubbles emerge from her behind.

One of the bubbles pops near George's face and as soon as the stench reaches his nostrils, George coughs in disgust and swims back up to the surface, while mother hippo glances back with a sheepish grin.

"Cut!" shouted the director, "that stinks!"

Outtake 2

The lion wakes up to find George blowing a piece of grass in his face, and the lion lets out a big belch instead of a roar. The smell of the lion's stinky breath is too much for George as he passes out and out of camera view.

"Excuse me," the lion growls with embarrassment.

"Cut!" shouted the director. "Get that lion a breath mint!"

Outtake 3

"I'm going…" Mr. Bloomsberry straightened his arm upward so he could hold his sword in the air. "…to discover the Lost Shrine of Zagawa!"

The miniature model of Junior's parking lot slips out under Mr. Bloomsberry's foot and slides off the table.

"My cars!" cried Junior.

Mr. Bloomsberry is swinging around and around trying to hold on to the heavy sword in his grip. Ted ducks down to avoid getting hit by the blade.

Suddenly, Mr. Bloomsberry loses his hold on the sword's handle. The sword goes flying into the camera and now all we can see is a fuzzy screen.

"Oh, no!" groaned the cameraman.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ted asks with concern.

"I'll be fine," replied Mr. Bloomsberry. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"No, but you destroyed the camera," grumbled Junior.

Outtake 4

"This is a tranquilizer gun," said Ted, as he pulled out a gun from his pocket, "I'm just going to put him to sleep."

Ted kneels down in shooting position so he can shoot the "rhino" as Edu tries to tell him it's just a boulder.

The gun fires, the tranquilizer dart bounces off the boulder, and hits Ted right in the shin.

"Ow!" Ted cries out in sudden pain. "That wasn't right!" And he passes out on the ground where he goes to sleep.

Outtake 5

Ted is chasing George around the tree so he could try and get his hat back.

"That's right!" panted Ted, "I can run all night!"

But George is just sitting to the side and is watching Ted continue running in circles around the tree in amusement.

"All day and all night! There's nothing that can stop… WHOA!"

Just then, Ted trips over the thick leg of the tree and stumbles right off camera, crashing into some of the equipment.

George thinks this is hilarious as he falls back and laughs at Ted's misfortune.

"Ugh!" Ted groans in pain. "This is so much worse than a cramp!"

Outtake 6

"What?" Ted gasped in disbelief to find his supposed giant idol to be rodent-sized. "This can't be it."

What Ted doesn't know is that there are black circles around his eyeballs when he had put the binoculars close to his eyes.

So Ted grabs the tiny red idol and holds it up. "It's supposed to be huge. But that isn't huge, okay?"

People are suddenly laughing off-camera, including Edu and the rest of his crew.

Ted looked at everyone confused. "What? What are you all laughing about?" He looked at the tiny idol then frowned. "If this is because of me finding this trinket…"

A hand pops in holding up a mirror so Ted could see his reflection. Ted looks in the mirror and now understands why everyone is laughing at him.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ted laughed sarcastically. "Real funny, George."

"Okay, wipe his face off and let's go again," announced the director.

Outtake 7

"So glad I upgraded," says Ted, as he walks into his cabin and sits down on his bed.

The bottom drawer in front of him opens and hits his knee.

"Oh! The knee!"

The top drawer opens up and hits Ted in the forehead.

"Ah! The forehead!"

Ted holds his head in pain as he grumbles, "Oh! Knee-forehead combo!"

Suddenly, a frying pan falls out from the top shelf and it hits Ted right on his head again.

"OW! And there's the head again."

Outtake 8

Ted is at the open window looking around with a saddened look on his face, whilst Mr. Bloomsberry is telling him about the surprise outside his apartment.

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Bloomsberry asks over the phone.

Ted takes a second look up and gasps in complete shock.

The billboard just outside his window has a poster of the new Curious George movie.

"Hey, wait a second!" exclaimed Ted. "This isn't right! Why is George on the billboard and not me!?"

"Whoops!" chuckles Mr. Bloomsberry. "My mistake."

Outtake 9

Ms. Plushbottom is reprimanding two painters for the choice of colors they left on the wall.

"I told you to match them…" she throws her theater opera glasses right at the painter in blue who holds his nose in pain "…to the City Opera…" Ms. Plushbottom picks up a portrait of the City Opera House and sings out a very high tune.

"…HOOOOOOOOOOUSE!"

The glass on the camera shatters when it is focused on the picture of the opera house.

"Cut!" shouted the director.

"Hey, she broke the camera lenses in a song," said one of the painters.

"And it hurts just as my ears hurt from listening to it," replied the other painter.

Outtake 10

Panting, a tired Ted climbs up to the roof of the building, with a few pigeons on his hat.

"Okay, fellows, last stop," Ted told the birds, "Everybody off."

The pigeons fly off, but not before tiny white splashes drop onto Ted's hat and shoulders.

"UGH! C'mon!" Ted yelled in annoyance. "I just had this suit washed!"

Outtake 11

"He is your monkey!" Ivan pointed to the wall, thinking it was a picture of Ted and George at first. "Now what do you say?"

"CUT!" interrupted the director.

"Cut? Why do you say cut?" Ivan asked.

The camera zooms in closer to the wall. On the wall, there are various and amusing writings like a red heart shape that says 'TedxMaggie,' a mini face of George with a twisted smile, 'I heart George' is written, a mini Ted dressed up like a banana with the writing 'Banana Man,' a drawing of Sparky, a drawing of Ted's yellow hat, and a miniature writing that says 'Mischievous Monkey.'

Off-screen, we can hear everybody laughing. George, Ivan, and even Ms. Plushbottom let out a couple of laughs.

"I do not dress like a banana!" Ted exclaimed with anger.

Outtake 12

As soon as Ivan rushes into the bathroom where Ms. Plushbottom has been thrown into the paint-infested bath tub, he jumps into the bath tub with a huge splash, sending Ms. Plushbottom out of the tub.

"Cut!" shouted the director. "Uh, Ivan, you're supposed to jump over the bath tub."

Ivan gets out of the tub and says, "Right. I knew that."

Outtake 13

George is trying to imitate a baby by sucking his thumb and getting himself all curled up in Ted's arms, much to Ted's annoyance. Ted sighs and rolls his eyes, and yanks George's thumb out of his mouth.

George tries to stick his thumb in Ted's mouth, but he sticks his thumb up Ted's nose instead. Ted immediately pulls George's thumb out of his nose and wipes his nose with his sleeve.

"Cut!" laughed the director, as the crew people join in.

Outtake 14

"Yes!" Junior dances with joy when he learns Ted's terrible secret about the idol. "This is great. What a great day for parking lots."

Suddenly, he loses his balance and falls backwards, and into the grove of bushes below.

"Oh, my back!" Junior groans painfully. "I need a chiropractor or even a doctor over here. I think I broke a leg or something."

Outtake 15

"There's also a meatless meatloaf on Monday which is… quite special." Ted's words trailed off as he continued to look deeply into Maggie's beautiful blue eyes.

"Quite special," Maggie muttered, also staring into Ted's eyes.

Instead of a little girl trying to get Ted's attention, two of the little boys sneak up behind Ted and, with devious snickers, they shove Ted forward towards Maggie. Then, Ted's lips connected with Maggie's lips.

Both of them were surprised to what just happened, as it wasn't supposed to happen in the movie, so Maggie pulled away in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she apologized meekly.

"I don't care." Ted, dazed and awestruck by the kiss, drops to the ground with a thump.

Outtake 16

George is drinking coffee while sitting in front of the machine, when he lets out a very big and loud belch. The little monkey giggles amusingly as laughter is heart off-screen.

"Whoa, that was a big one right there," says one of the crewmen.

"Cut!" shouted the director.

Outtake 17

Standing in front of the gigantic shrine, Ted reaches into his pocket to take out a pile of cards for his speech.

Clearing his throat, Ted spoke loud and clear, "As I stand in front of the Lost Idol of Zagawa…"

"Psst! Ted!" whispers a crewman from off-camera.

"What?" Ted replies with annoyance at being interrupted.

"Your fly came down when you were about to do your speech."

Ted looks down at pants and his eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT!?" He quickly zippers up his pants.

Everyone begins to laugh at him when they realize what's going on.

"Why didn't somebody tell me this before?" Ted complained.

Outtake 18

Outside the museum, the rocket that George has started is about to blast off when suddenly it sputters and coughs out black smoke. Then, it tips over to and crashes into the wall and window of the museum. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but there is a huge wall in the building.

"CUT!" shouted the director. "Call the instruction company!"

 **THE END**


End file.
